


Superhero

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Roleplay, Short & Sweet, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Series: Smutember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Superhero

“My, my,” Chat Noir drawled as he surveyed Ladybug, tied to a bed with her own yo-yo, her suit discarded with only her mask left on her face. “Looks like this cat finally caught his bug.”

“You don’t have to do this, Chat!” Ladybug cried, struggling against her bonds. “We’re partners! A-and friends!”

Chat moved on top of the bed, straddling her body. “Are we really _just_ friends, my Lady?”

She whimpered, her hips unconsciously bucking up against him.

“Okay, okay, I gotta stop,” ‘Chat’ said suddenly, taking off his mask. “This is weird.”

“ _Nino_ ,” ‘Ladybug’ complained. “Come on. You love this!”

“Yeah, Alya, that was _before_ we found out Chat and Ladybug are our best friends!” he replied. “I can’t pretend to ravish Ladybug _now_ , she’s like my sister. And Adrien would never tie her up, anyways.”

“Yeah,” Alya agreed, tossing her head back against the pillow. “She prefers tying him up.”

His nose wrinkled. “Ew, don’t make me think about that.”

“So, don’t think about them,” she said. “Think about the fact that your beautiful girlfriend is tied up naked on your bed…”

Nino grinned. “Yeah, that’s way sexier…let me just get out of this suit.”


End file.
